pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Super Smash Bros. Brawl is the third installment in Nintendo's cross-series 3D fighting game. It is the first series where Pikmin elements have exceeded a couple of trophies, most notably for the inclusion of Olimar as a playable character. __TOC__ Olimar & Pikmin Olimar is featured as one of the playable characters in the third game of the series, and is on the starting roster (as opposed to being a secret character that needs to be unlocked). Nearly all of his moves involve the Pikmin, making him dependent on them. Even the simple "grab", in which the player holds an opponent, requires Pikmin. Up to six of these can be plucked from the ground, the color is randomly determined. The range of Pikmin covers all of those that are found in Pikmin 2 except Bulbmin. The Pikmin are immune to attacks when they are with Olimar but if they are away from him they can be killed rather easily. Olimar does not take damage when this happens, and each dead one allows one more to be pulled from the ground. Olimar's Pikmin are immune to the same elemental hazards as in the ''Pikmin'' games. For example, Blue Pikmin will not drown like other Pikmin when Olimar falls in water (they can also swim if thrown in), Yellow Pikmin can survive going through electrical currents created by Pikachu and various enemies in story mode (even though the electrocution noise is still made), and Red Pikmin are immune to the flames of Bowser or Charizard. White pikmin, however, are not immune to Wario's Fart attack, or any other move which might be considered poison-based. Purple Pikmin have more stamina when attacked (sometimes taking several hits before being killed). Olimar's moves Captain Olimar is among the most specialized characters within the cast of Smash Brothers Brawl. In order to really unleash Olimar’s full potential, you’ve got to have a good knowledge of his helpful cohorts, the Pikmin! 'Standard Special Move: Pikmin Pluck' First uproot a few Pikmin from the ground. You can have up to six Pikmin at one time. As long as there is ground beneath your feet, you can reach down and pull up a Pikmin, but be aware that certain Pikmin are more likely to appear in specific types of flooring. There are 5 types of Pikmin to use: - Red Pikmin - *High attack power *Attacks imbued with incendiary properties *Immune to fire - Yellow Pikmin - *Range of attack slightly larger than usual;easy to hit enemies with *Travel in slight arcs when thrown *Attacks imbued with electrical properties - Blue Pikmin - *Strong when thrown *Slightly more durable than average *Can swim - Purple Pikmin - *Doesn’t fly far when thrown *Slow *High attack power *Slams into enemies instead of latching on when thrown - White Pikmin - *Quick and light *When latched onto opponent, poison does additional damage *Easier for a foe to kill You can figure out which Pikmin you will attack with next by looking at the order they are lined up in. In order to perform a Smash Attack, certain midair attacks, and even throws, you’re going to need Pikmin! Anyhow, just do your best to not kill off your platoon. Olimar does not stand much of a chance by himself. 'Side Special Move: Pikmin Throw' Throw Pikmin that latch on to your opponent and repeatedly inflict damage until they fall off, Olimar calls them back, or the victim uses an attack that'll either knock them off or kill them! Purple Pikmin are unique in that they don't latch on (like Rock Pikmin in Pikmin 3), and instead just deal impact damage, and then causes knockback to the hit opponent. 'Up Special Move: Pikmin Chain' If you think you’re about to plunge to your doom, this right here is your best chance for survival. Olimar uses his current Pikmin to recover by making somewhat of a rope out of them. The top Pikmin, if it reaches a ledge, will latch on, enabling Olimar to live.If it misses, the rope breaks about ad Olimar falls head first to the abyss or platform below. The recovery distance for this technique is dependent upon the number of Pikmin currently in your troop! Note that this recovery does not grapple onto every type of platform. Thin ones that you can go through while on top will not support Olimar's recovery, nor will ice, making it impossibly for Olimar to use this attack successfully on the stage Summit. 'Down Special Move: Pikmin Order' Call back Pikmin who have managed to separate from you. You can also use this technique to shift a new Pikmin to the front of the line. This attack also has Super Armor, meaning that during the first few frames of this attack, he's resistant to all launching a foe could potentially deal. So there you have it. Distant Planet There is a stage based on the Awakening Wood, named the Distant Planet. Like Olimar, you start the game with the option to play on this stage. The stage is made up of 5 platforms, with the addition of being able to walk on top of a Red Bulborb when it's visible. There's in inclined ledge to the left, a platform made up of tangled vines, and three leaves that will lower themselves when a player is standing on them. Some parts of the stage are very out of proportion compared to their appearance in the Pikmin ''series. For example, The Bulborb is way more massive than it is the games. The Onions are also really small and their legs are at a more steeper angle than they are in the games. A large Red Bulborb will appear at the right of the screen every now and then, which can eat players (K.O.ing them) if they fall into it's mouth or if they stand on top of it for too long. However, unlike the ''Pikmin ''series, they won't eat Olimar's Pikmin if they're thrown in. Some human-made objects are visible, such as an Utter Scrap before its crushed state. It also sports the ''Super Smash Bros. ''symbol on the side. Pellet Posies can also grow in the stage, and can produce Pellets that, when thrown into Pikmin Onions, produce items. Pellets of the same color as the onion they're thrown into produce more items. The onions will land will fly down and land on one of the three leaves. Only one onion will be on the stage at a time. It may also rain, causing a water slide on the inclined platform. This becomes a hazard since it will fling players off the ledge, causing them to fall out of bounds if they don't recover. There is a sleeping Bulborb, a Cloaking Burrow-nit, and a Burgeoning Spiderwort appear in the background, but they don't serve any purpose besides background decoration. These tunes can play during the stage (Ones in bold need to be unlocked): *Main Theme (''Pikmin) *World Map (Pikmin 2) *Stage Clear / Title (Pikmin) *Forest of Hope *'Ai no Uta' *'Ai no Uta (French)' *'Tane no Uta' *Environmental Noises *Title (Big Brain Academy) Stage22 080115c.jpg|Thars be a mighty storm a brewin'! Stage22 080115e.jpg|Of course it's the safest part of the battlefield! Stage22 080115b.jpg|If you feed a pellet to an Onion, you get items in exchange! Stage22 080115d.jpg|The better to see with, king! The Subspace Emissary In the Subspace Emissary, Olimar is first found fighting a giant R.O.B. without success, from which he is saved by Captain Falcon. The game pairs them together in the next few playable sections. Upon reaching the edge of the Island of the Ancients, they witness Diddy Kong attacking Primids and rescuing Donkey Kong; Falcon and Olimar then join forces with the Kongs. Following, Olimar and his crew are taken inside the Subspace Bomb Factory. They eventually find the Ancient Minister, along with Pikachu and Samus Aran. A holograph of Ganondorf suddenly appears and commands the R.O.B.s in the room to detonate the Subspace Bombs so he can create a large enough hole in space to fit a Subspace Gunship through. The Ancient Minister reveals himself to be the leader of the R.O.B.s and, along with Olimar and the rest, escapes from the island before it is sucked into Subspace. All characters then enter Subspace, with Olimar flying the Ship alongside other characters' aircraft. List of Pikmin elements Music A number of music tracks from both Pikmin games are included and are played in various levels, stages and cutscenes. *''Main Theme'' *''World Map (Pikmin 2)'' *''Stage Clear (Pikmin)'' *''Title Theme'' *''Forest of Hope'' *''Ai no Uta'' *''Ai no Uta (French)'' *''Tane no Uta'' *''Environmental Noises'' Trophies Brawl features a number of trophies to collect, some of which are Pikmin-related, the majority being various beasts; each has a description or information about the Pikmin series in general. Stickers Stickers are further collectible items in Brawl; the following are the Pikmin-themed ones: *Crimson Candypop Bud *Red Pellet Posy *Blue Pellet *Yellow Pellet *Reclining Red Pikmin *Red Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *Purple Pikmin *White Pikmin *Onion *Louie *President *Bulborb *The Ship *Olimar's Daughter *Olimar's Son Glitch There is a glitch that can be done with Pikmin & Olimar on Green Greens. Using only red, white, and blue Pikmin, throw them against the yellow star blocks on the left and right sides of the stage. The Pikmin will continue to spin in midair, and any player that makes contact with them will take large amounts of damage. The effects of this glitch can be mulitiplied depending on how many players using Olimar are present. Warning: This glitch will most likely result in a crash if too many Pikmin are thrown. The Wii may refuse to read the disk after resetting. Trivia *One of Olimar's color schemes resembles Louie's spacesuit . External Links *Snapshots of Captain Olimar from Super Smash Bros. Brawl *[http://www.smashbros.com The Smash Bros. DOJO!!] *[[w:c:ssb|SmashWiki, a Super Smash Bros. wiki]] Category:Games Category:Other Media